cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Funtimes/Transcript
V.O. Woman: "Experiment! Us presenters are in the one and only New York City looking for somewhere to sleep because the CBeebies House is being cleaned" (They find 3 doors, which house a large yellow bird getting ready for bed) V.O. Woman: "Let's go here!" Cerrie and Ben: "AAAAAHHH!! A Giant bird!" Big Bird: "Oh hi, I'm having a slumber party." Alex: "Can we please sleep over here for the night?" Oucho: "Okay Takka!" Big Bird: "Oh sure, I love making new friends! I'm Big Bird!" Alex: "I'm, "Alex", and these are my friends, "Andy", "Cat", "Cerrie", "Aspen", "Ben", and "Rebecca" (The gang finds Dodge snoring inside a trash can) Ben: "Dodge T. Dog", he snores very loudly" Alex: "Reminds us of the oldest presenter, huh, Sid?" Sid: "Yeah, and good thing we have our bedroom doors closed! (The Presenters change into their pajamas) (The presenters find a Mother Honker coming into Big Bird's house, it's pass the Baby Honker's bedtime, but she can't get to sleep. Big Bird suggests counting sheep, but the Baby Honker doesn't know how to count yet, so Ben teaches her how to count) Ben: "Kindness" Andy: "Can I count with you Big Bird?" Big Bird: "Sure" Andy and Big Bird: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" (The Baby Honker, Big Bird, and the Presenters fall asleep and Mother Honker thanks them for counting sheep) Kids (voiceover): CBeebies House! (Then Andy went out in his gray striped pajamas and dinosaur slippers) Andy: "I'm all afraid, and feeling sad, I don't know what to do, Can't go to sleep and super scared I don't know what to do" Pinkie Pie: "What's wrong Andy?" Andy: "We have to sleep on a bed made of sticks and it's uncomfortable for me!" Pinkie Pie: "Hmm, let me think! When you're afraid and feeling sad and you don't know what to do, when you can't sleep and super scared, here's just what to do" Think Happy Thoughts, Happy Thoughts, that's what you've gotta do, Think Happy thoughts, happy Thoughts, and a Smile will come back to you Andy: "Oh, I get it, I can think happy thoughts in my mind, like when Alex and I we played the stomp and roar like a dinosaur game, or when Ben and Cerrie drew fun pictures together!" Pinkie Pie: "Yeah, you got it" Pikachu: "Yeah!" Andy: "When I'm afraid and feeling sad and I don't know what to do, When I can't sleep and super scared I know just what to do" Andy, Pikachu, Mareep, and Pinkie Pie: "Think Happy Thoughts, Happy Thoughts, That's what you've gotta do, Think happy thoughts happy thoughts, and a smile will come back to you, Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts, that's what you've gotta do, Think Happy Thoughts, Happy Thoughts, and a Smile will come Back to you" (Andy and Pinkie Pie fell asleep and Cat woke up in her t-shirt, rainbow-striped pajama pants, and bunny slippers) Cat (yawning): "Huh, what, where am I?" (Cat sees Fluttershy singing to the night sky) Fluttershy: "The night time, up above the land, up above the birds and" Cat: "Asleep, and protected the roof, protected in the and we are proud" Both: "So the Night time, looks around us" Cat: "Up above my house" Fluttershy: "My roof" Both: "and my clouds" Fluttershy: "You know this song, Cat?" Cat: "Yes, I hear it in my dreams." Fluttershy: "We do have a connection, since you hold the element of kindness" (They see monsters coming in) Cat and Fluttershy: "AAAAAHHH!! Monsters!" Grover: "Hi, I'm Grover!" Telly: "I'm Telly!" Cookie Monster: "And me Cookie!" Grover: "Big Bird invited us to our slumber party" Fluttershy: "I'm Fluttershy, and this is Cat." Cat: "We're staying here for the night while the CBeebies House is being cleaned" (They went inside and woke everyone up. Telly bought his stuffed animals with him, whom can't get to sleep without each other) (Cerrie went out for a bit while Telly pulls out his stuffed animals he can't get to sleep without, in her ponytail, pink slippers, and short-sleeved, short-panted pajamas with pink hearts) Rarity: "Sesame Street does look beautiful at night" Cerrie: "It does Rarity" Rarity: "What should we do to get to sleep?" Cerrie: "Mostly a Bedtime Story would help" Rarity: "I have 'Lucky Logan and Illegal Isaac' by Isaac and Logan Acevedo" "Illegal Isaac can do anything, but lucky Logan thinks he can do better" "Illegal Isaac likes ice skating, Lucky Logan does it too" "Illegal Isaac likes painting, Lucky Logan does it too" "Illegal Isaac likes fishing, Lucky Logan does it too" "But there's one thing they can agree on, they both love Jolly Jocelyn!" "The End" Cerrie: "Great Story, Rarity!" (They go back to Big Bird's place and find his Nest filled with stuffed animals) Telly: "And Jaxine can't get to sleep without Little Slipper" Cat: "And who can't Little Slipper get to sleep without?" Telly: "Me!" Twilight: "Thank you!" (Then Rebecca went out in her big white headband pink tank top, black leggings, and elephant slippers, then she went into a trash can) Oscar: "Hey, watch we're you're going!" Rebecca: "AAAAAHHH!! A Grouch!" Oscar: "How did you know I was a grouch?" Rainbow Dash: "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is Rebecca!" Rebecca: "What's going on here?" Oscar: "Tonight is the opening night of Scramalot" (Grouches came and performed Scramalot) Grouches: "We are the knights of Scramalot, and when we are in jam a lot, we like to rhyme with Scram a lot" Scram Bam! Scram Jam! Scram Shram! Scram Prism! Prism? What? That doesn't rhyme! OK (2x) Scram Bam! Scram Jam! Scram Shram! Scram Shuberry! Shuberry What?! (Rebecca and Rainbow Dash dropped their jaws and went back to Big Bird's Nest) (Sid went out in his long-sleeved, long-panted green pajamas and green slippers, Alex went out in his blue flannel pajamas and polar bear pajamas, Twilight and Applejack saw the two of them walking out) (Then Ben came out with his long-sleeved, long-panted black pajamas and parrot slippers) Sid: "Ben!" Ben: "Hi Sid!" Alex: "Hi Sweetie Belle!" Sid: "Um, I think it's time to go back to bed now!" (They go back to Big Bird's nest) (Music plays) The Time has come to say goodnight To say Sleep Tight till the morning light Oh, The time has come to say goodnight It's the end of a lovely day We've had so much fun today Tomorrow's just a dream away But now it's time to say goodnight at the end of a lovely day Goodnight (They fall asleep) (Bug on the moon, another bug joins and yet another bug joins) (One of the Bugs yawns in your face and comes back to the moon, the Bugs start to snore while the Bedtime Hour logo appears) (The bugs are still asleep while a sign-off message plays) Category:Transcripts